


Our Quality Time

by babying_yoo



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Bromance, Cube chicks, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, but perhaps they're in love/?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 01:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12158634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babying_yoo/pseuds/babying_yoo
Summary: "This is so refreshing, isn't it? I mean, I could meet you up and it's so much refreshing. I enjoy it a lot."





	Our Quality Time

**Author's Note:**

> uwaaahh!! i kinda desperate waiting for a new fic on Lai Guanlin/Yoo Seonho tag smh ;;; ;;; so, here is my trash. hope you guys enjoy this! :)))

**Our Q-Time**

**.**

**.**

"Why did you laugh?"  
  
"Am not. Just saying that you're chubbier than the last day we met. I swear, _Hyung-a_."  
  
Guanlin let out a deep sigh. He knew that Seonho was mocking his chubby cheeks again. Well, let's see! They haven't meet since a long time because of their busy schedules and suddenly Guanlin asked his bestfriend to go on a dateㅡwell, let's just named it as a buddy's date. Honestly, Guanlin didn't know how to ask Seonho on a freaking date, but the younger boy just refused to go to any public spots and he said he would love to have a quality time with Guanlin in the park instead. And there they were.  
  
"You need to cut your hair shorter. I think it's kinda long and please stop growing, Hyung! I don't like your height," Seonho sticked out his tongue into Guanlin and laughing afterward.  
  
"Oh my God. After you mocked my cheeks and now you protest about my hairstyle tho? Alright, alright, I'll make it shorter later. I just didn't have enough time to cut it. My practice schedule is too hectic. I even barely talk to you how could I go to a barber?"  
  
Yoo Seonho chuckled and then pinched Guanlin's cheeks cutely. "But don't ever skip your meals, 'kay? I know you're so damn busy but you still need to take care of yourself. Don't be sick, don't get injured, don't forget to get some vitamins and don't be too stubborn. Just take a rest for a moment if you're tired, remember it!"  
  
" _Ya_! Don't you dare to pinch my cheeks that hard. It's already chubby enough, Seonho- _ya_. Ah, why are you so obsessed over my cheeks?" Guanlin pursed his lips and tried to pull his friend closerㅡdeep into his hug. Seonho didn't give him any protest he's leaning on Guanlin's chest and smiled. The older boy hugged Seonho tightly, he even couldn't hide his brightest smile and slowly whispered, "I miss you, Yoo Seonho. I miss you so so so so much. I really want to trip somewhere and kill the times together with you. I really really want to go on a holiday with you. I envy you so much when you got to have a holiday with Sungjae _Hyung_. Ck!"  
  
Seonho nodded his head and giggled. He missed Guanlin too. So much. They're barely talking but Seonho knew that Guanlin's still trying to pursue his dream. The younger never complained about his friend's hectic schedule, though sometimes he sent him some encouraging messages and hoping him a good day everyday.  
  
"I do miss you, _Hyung._ And stop being a cheese or I'll bite your puffy cheeks now."  
  
_"Ya!_ Are you get a sick or what? Why suddenly talk like that? You wanna bite my cheeks, huh? Just try it tho."  
  
There's no answer yet Seonho just closed his eyes. He seemed really enjoy his every valuable seconds with Guanlin. They would be apart again and Seonho didn't want to waste this rare occasion by hugging Guanlin. Guanlin’s eyes softened while watching his beloved friend clinging hardly to his embrace. Sometimes he was ruffling Seonho's hair as he assured that everything were going to be fine.  
  
They stayed silent for a while, before Seonho ended to lose their embrace and stared deeply at Guanlin.  
  
"Why? What's wrong?"  
  
A simple laugh plastered on Seonho's lips and he answered, "I'm hungry, _Hyung_."  
  
"Geez, how could you break this beautiful yet precious moment of us, Yoo Seonho?" The elder boy only laughed and rubbing Seonho's hair playfully. Seonho giggled and Guanlin could see Seonho was blushing vaguely. He lifted his eyes slightly to observe Seonho's face and a shy smile spread across his face at the blushing boy. Then, Guanlin picking up some of his courage, threaded his hands through Seonho’s and pulling his favorite chick into another hug.  
  
They back there in silence and unexpectedly Guanlin pressed a simple peck on Seonho's cheeks. He also whispered into Seonho’s ears, “Seonho- _ya_ , I'm not good on expressing my self, but ... I genuinely aware that I miss you a lot. Thank you for existing in my life, Yoo Seonho."  
  
Guanlin smiled and then pulled back his embrace slightly. He ruffling Seonho's hair and pinching the younger'a cheeks as he saw Seonho was blushing all over his face. "Oh my God, why are you gotta be so cute, hm?"  
  
" _Ya_! Stop it, _Hyung_. You're so weird. I-I'm not used to see you act such a cheese, you know?"  
  
Lai Guanlin only let out a simple giggling and thenㅡ  
  
“Let’s go then. Go get your lunch, Chick!” Guanlin flashed his eye smile, interlacing his fingers with Seonho as he excited lead their way, missing Seonho's bright blush as the younger trailed behind. "This is so refreshing, isn't it? I mean, I could meet you up and it's so much refreshing. I enjoy it a lot."  
  
Seonho chuckled and nodded. Seonho's embarrassment showed on his face and mutters an agreement under his breath. He enjoyed his time with Guanlin too. He even hoped if only time would stop, so he could spend a lot more time with Guanlin.  
  
"Promise me something Seonho- _ya_."  
  
"Eum, what is it?"  
  
"You'll be waiting for me."  
  
Seonho smiled slightly and hit Guanlin's arm. "Of course I will, _Hyung_. You don't have to ask about that tho."  
  
Guanlin grined at that and added, "Thank you. I love you, Yoo Seonho."  
  
.  
  
-

 

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me Guanlin x Seonho is still alive, yorobun /okno  
> anyway, Happy (early) 17th Birthday, our Gulliver Maknae, Lai Guanlin!!! May God blessing you always ♡


End file.
